Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations (e.g., eNodeBs) that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
To improve the performance of wireless communications, it may be desirable to allow a UE to simultaneously communicate with multiple base stations over multiple uplink grants from the base stations, which can be referred to as multiple connectivity wireless communications, or more specifically, dual connectivity, where the UE communicates over uplink grants from two base stations. The UE may thus utilize one or more carriers to communicate with one or more cells of each of the multiple base stations.